Doors Unlocked & Open
by berrywarbler
Summary: a series of unrelated and random oneshots and drabbles to the  love is a losing game  'verse. seblainchel.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **and so begins the completely no ordered, random sequence of drabbles and oneshots based on the 'love is a losing game' 'verse. seblainchel. some will be smutty, and i have no idea when i'll update what. if there are any specific notes, i'll make them at the top.

* * *

><p>Rachel was used to coming home and hearing all sorts of noises, but she never expected to come home to the sound of a power tool being used down the hall. "Blaine?" she called out, placing her bag on the floor. "Sebastian?"<p>

"Shit," she heard Sebastian's voice say in lieu of a reply, the power tool being dropped to the floor as she came upon him, her eyes confused for a second before she realized exactly what it was he had been doing when she walked in. "Sebastian Andrew Smythe," she said, her mouth falling into a thin line as her arms fell across her chest, her eyes fierce in his direction.

"I don't know why you would possibly be mad," Sebastian tried to wave away, feigning nonchalance even if she could hear the slight fear in his voice, something she'd become accustomed to picking up on. "You never go in your room except to change anyways, and it's not like I haven't seen all that before."

"Sebastian!" she yelled, slamming her foot on the ground even as he moved the door completely off its hinges and leaned it against the wall.

"Please, you sleep with Blaine and me in his bed every single night, Rachel, and if you're home you're usually in the kitchen or the living room. Really, who is this hurting?" Sebastian tried to shrug, Rachel moving to hit him hard across the shoulder.

"I want my door back, and I want it now!"

"Yes, well, I want you to stop slamming it all the time when you're pissed, and now I can finally stop buying those massive packages of Excedrin for when you do," he retorted, the door opening as Blaine stepped inside the apartment, automatically drawn towards the two of them.

"Did you take her door down?" Blaine asked hesitantly, wrapping his arms around Rachel as she continued to glare in Sebastian's direction, not giving in to Blaine's simple touches.

"Of course not," Sebastian tried to excuse, but Rachel just stomped her foot down again, Sebastian merely smirking in response.

"Are you putting it back up?" Blaine asked, sounding a little nervous at the idea of what Rachel would do if he didn't, and Sebastian just shook his head, picking up the electric drill and walking past the two of them with a grin on his face, Rachel fuming as she tried to go after him. "I'll put your door back up tomorrow when he's at work," Blaine promised, his voice quiet near her ear so Sebastian wouldn't overhear them. "Give him one night so he shuts up about it for awhile."

"One night," she muttered, Blaine seemingly relieved with her agreement as he freed her once more, Rachel staring at the door in question in dismay, not knowing exactly how to symbolize how annoyed she was without having it up to slam in Sebastian's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **a friend wanted fist bumping after someone giving head. naturally this screamed 'seblainchel' to me. so, porn and probably errors because it's 5am.

* * *

><p>Rachel wasn't exactly sure why the three of them decided to drive all the way back to Ohio for a weekend, but three hours into the trip back home she had already finished her book and was tired of listening to Sebastian and Blaine bicker about who knows what as she turned the music up to drown them out. She was impatient and bored, already having had to sit through the entire drive there a few days prior, and the longer Blaine seemed to drive, the more listless she became.<p>

"Rachel, will you please-"

"No," she replied dryly, not even listening to whatever request Sebastian had come up with, because she knew the answer would be 'no' regardless. Besides, with him stuck in the backseat, it was easier to deny him, unable to do any of the things he did so well to convince her otherwise.

"You didn't even listen to me," Sebastian muttered, but sulked back into the seat behind her like a petulant child, Rachel rolling her eyes before turning off the music, a headache already growing. It had been a long weekend, visiting all of their parents in a span of only a few days, her dads begging them to stay just one more night. Rachel would have complied too, she missed her dads when she was in the city, but the show would only allow her so much time off, and frankly she'd gone three days without so much as kissing either Blaine or Sebastian, and she only had so much restraint, regardless of how uncomfortable she felt doing anything in their childhood bedrooms.

"I don't have to in order to know it's a bad idea," Rachel sang quietly, Blaine chuckling from beside her. The roads were empty in the late hour, they hadn't seen another car in at least 30 minutes, and while she was normally an advocate for safe driving, she didn't mind the weight of his hand resting on her thigh. It was comforting and warm and for half a second she debated letting her legs fall open slightly, to see if he would let his hands wander further while he was supposed to be driving, but she shook the thought clear from her mind and turned her head to face the world outside their car pass by, hoping neither had noticed the moment.

"Not all my ideas are bad," Sebastian continued from his spot, restless as he moved to lay down across all the seats in the back, staring up at the ceiling. "I seem to remember thinking it would have been a good day to fuck in your shower this morning, but _someone _said 'no', and now look whose hard up."

Rachel scoffed, whipping her head around to glare at him in the backseat where he lay smirking. "I am not hard up," she retaliated, but he just laughed in response, pointing to where Blaine's hand still lay.

"So you haven't been waiting for Blaine to move his fingers between your legs for the last hour?" he asked, Blaine sputtering out some indignant sound but not removing the limb.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel said, turning back around to face the front windshield and ignoring the shuffling she heard from the backseat, Sebastian moving closer to her side. She felt his hand fall to her skin, making no question of what he wanted as he grazed over her breast before moving downward, over her abdomen and surely heading for where Rachel needed some sort of release, but she grabbed the offending hand and pushed it away, a hard "No," being said even as he chuckled.

"Come on, Rach, it's been like four days since anyone here's gotten off. Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"Not everyone needs to have sex every day, Sebastian," Rachel retorted immediately, though her argument was only slightly hindered by Blaine's hand finally moving slowly upwards, seemingly spurred on by Sebastian's turn of conversation.

"No, not everyone does. But we do, and you can't even deny it Rachel Berry," Sebastian said quietly, forcing his presence between her and Blaine as he leaned on the center console and watched with rapt attention as Rachel gave in, parting her thighs slightly so that Blaine could have access to her. "Sure, for him you give in," Sebastian quipped, but he didn't actually sound annoyed as Rachel let out a soft whine.

"If you were the one sitting next to her, I'm sure she'd have given in to you too," Blaine responded, Rachel unable to answer as his fingers pushed aside her underwear beneath her skirt, sliding through her already damp folds to press against her clit. "You just refused to drive."

"I drove all the way there," Sebastian whined, Rachel barely able to focus on their conversation as her hips pushed forward, Blaine keeping his eyes on the road as he gave her what she needed, somehow knowing the right amount of pressure to apply before he slid lower and inside of her quickly, her walls clamping down on his finger in surprise as she let out a soft moan.

"Then you have no right to complain," Blaine answered, though his voice was a little more strained himself as he started thrusting inside of her, adding a second finger after a few moments. The car fell silent, nothing but Rachel's pants and pleas for more and heavier breathing coming from the other two. She watched as Sebastian pressed a firm hand against the front of his jeans, probably to get rid of some tension, but as she fucked herself with Blaine's hand she couldn't bring herself to care about anything else.

She didn't stop until she was clamped down tight around his fingers, a soft "Fuck, Rachel," coming from somewhere by Blaine's side of the car as she felt the world shut down around her, her cry sounding far louder than normal in the cramped space as Blaine freed his hand, Sebastian immediately claiming the fingers and sucking them dry, Rachel watching with wide eyes as she felt her body flush hot with arousal all over again.

The idea came to her in an instant, and she knew it was horribly dangerous but the telling bulge was already there in Blaine's pants and as she told him to watch the road, he only questioned once what she was doing as she unbuttoned the snap on his jeans, pulling him free without a word as Sebastian hummed from his spot.

"Watch the road, Blaine," she whispered, voice breathier than normal before she leaned over, taking him fully in her mouth without hesitation, Blaine squeaking slightly in surprise before Sebastian pushed Rachel's head further down, forcing more of Blaine inside her mouth.

"So glad the road is empty," Blaine groaned as she bobbed her head up and down, falling into a familiar rhythm she knew he liked, catching Sebastian's hand moving into his own jeans out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed ahold of his wrist, pulling away from Blaine enough to tell him 'no' with dark eyes before she resumed her pace, Blaine whimpering while trying to keep the car going in a straight line.

He didn't bother warning her, they knew each other's habits and what they preferred well enough by now to know that she would want him to come in her mouth, whining slightly as she licked herself clean from any she hadn't been able to catch. She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before allowing Sebastian to pull her into the backseat, his tongue searching into her mouth almost immediately, a shudder running through her body while he took what he could of Blaine away from her.

She didn't hesitate to push Sebastian's jeans off of him, sinking onto him without warning as he let out a slow hiss, hands grabbing onto her hips to control the tempo for the two of them. She could feel Blaine's eyes on them from the rearview mirror every so often, but her own were closed as she ground her hips into Sebastian's, pushing him into her as far as he possibly could as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Sebastian," she gasped as his fingers grazed over her clit in an attempt to push her over the edge, his efforts working as she found herself closing tighter around him and feeling like wind was whooshing through her ears as she collapsed over the edge again, feeling him arrive inside her, leaving her satisfied and full and content as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Told you you needed to get off," he smirked after a couple minutes, Rachel swatting him in the arm as she tried to move back to her spot in the front, but Sebastian held onto her an arm around her waist as he pressed his face into her neck, placing a kiss to her still burning skin.

"Shut up Sebastian," she murmured, a wave of exhaustion crashing over her as he finally let her move to the front.

"I have to say though, watching you suck Blaine off while he was driving? Super hot," Sebastian smirked, holding out his fist to Rachel in expectation. She raised an eyebrow but allowed her own to knock into it, rolling her eyes as Blaine made an offhand comment about not being the one stuck driving next time, the two already back to bickering as Rachel found a comfortable position in which she could sleep for an hour or so, far more satiated than she had been when they started out.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **clearly way, way far in the future-but i told you guys it'd be random and out of order and completely unconnected. written for 'threesome day' of blainchel week :)

* * *

><p>Blaine loved Sunday mornings. Rachel rarely worked the matinee show on the weekend, her understudy almost always performing so she could have a small break before going on stage Monday night once more. Sebastian and her would set breakfast, laughing and singing in the kitchen to whatever tunes they deemed appropriate for the morning as they prepared food together.<p>

It was ABBA that he walked in on one morning in October, Sebastian singing along to _Dancing Queen _as he spun Rachel around, the two small wedding bands she wore on her left hand ring finger glittering in the morning sun and a smile on Blaine's face at the sight. She immediately spun towards him, grabbing him by the hands as she sang along-_you can dance, you can jive_-Sebastian mixing pancake batter on the counter with a wink in Blaine's direction.

"Having a good morning, are we?" Blaine chuckled, pressing a small kiss to the side of her lips, Rachel never hesitating as she continued singing along, preparing him a cup of coffee.

"We have news," Sebastian shrugged as he slid onto the counter, Rachel taking over his spot in preparing the pancakes.

"Good news, I hope," Blaine commented, sipping his coffee and noticing how nervous Rachel seemed to appear. "Rach?"

She looked at Sebastian, who nodded his consent but she still didn't say anything, Blaine becoming nervous at her silence. It wasn't like her, the last time she had been this quiet was when Blaine and Sebastian and proposed, her face the picture of confusion as she had tried to comprehend how that would work. He prodded her once more, but it wasn't until she was sliding a plate of pancakes in front of him that she finally acknowledged him, her lip sucked in between her teeth as she sat down next to him.

"I'm pregnant," she finally said, and Blaine just kind of stared blankly back at her for a minute, Sebastian still humming away to _Mamma Mia _in the background-and if Blaine could give a thought to irony at the title, he would have, but the word 'pregnant' seemed to have taken over his entire mind.

"Pregnant?" he repeated, and she nodded, now looking even more worried and Blaine immediately knew he had to fix it, kissing her quickly as his face broke out into a grin. "We're going to be parents."

"I suppose it was a good thing we didn't move into a one bedroom apartment," Sebastian mused from his spot as Rachel laughed, ducking her head into Blaine's shoulder as he shot Sebastian a glance.

"You're okay with this?" Rachel asked him, and Blaine nodded emphatically.

"Way, way more than okay with this," Blaine promised, kissing her again as Sebastian turned the volume up as the song changed, singing dramatically with a spatula in hand as Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand, twirling her around the kitchen and laughing with her, the knowledge that their Sunday mornings were going to get a lot more hectic soon keeping his smile in place for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Working on becoming the next queen of Broadway left Rachel with little free time to actually date, and being in a polygamous relationship with two gay men left little places that they wouldn't get odd looks sent in their direction anywhere they attempted to go-even in New York.

Most of their dates included karaoke bars, picnics in Central Park, and attending the odd show every once in a while when Rachel was afforded a night off to enjoy herself.

Rachel's favorite nights were, of course, the nights they'd go to their favorite karaoke bar just off the NYU campus path. It was small, quiet, dark, and no one ever bothered them. Rachel got to hear both Blaine and Sebastian sing outside of the walls of their apartment for once, and the drunker they got the louder they sang, until Rachel ended up sitting on the counter singing along dramatically to an old Celine Dion song while the girls in the bar sang along with her, guys merely staring at her long legs under short dresses while Sebastian and Blaine glared at any who thought they could get a chance with her.

They only went every couple weeks, but tonight was a special occasion-Sebastian had passed his LSAT with flying colors, Blaine and Rachel having showered him with praise before he said enough was enough and he deserved a beer, though he had wrapped an arm around each of their waists as they headed the few blocks to the familiar bar.

There wasn't a regular crowd to their bar, only a familiar bartender followed by a lot of tourists who stumbled in and the occasional gaggle of NYU girls trying to pregame before heading to one of the clubs filled with college boys and businessmen who would express a momentary interest in them, but the fact that the crowd changed every time only seemed to enforce their idea of an audience to the three of them, and they sang so often they didn't even need to pay for their songs anymore, the bartender simply letting them keep one of the binders full of songs in front of them and occasionally coming to see who would sing what next.

Sebastian was being secretive about his next selection, something that made Rachel semi-nervous, but Blaine simply handed her another cranberry vodka and nodded towards where Sebastian's name was called, a microphone being passed to him as he graced the small stage with his presence.

"This," he said, the word slurred almost beyond recognition as his beer was tipped in their direction, "is for you."

It took Rachel a moment to figure out the rap song he had chosen, watching as he completely devolved into the persona he sometimes took on around the house when no one else was home and he was free to blast the rap stations Rachel banned from the apartment when she was around, going so far as to steal someone's baseball cap from next to the stage and placing it on his own head as he sung to the guys girlfriend, Sebastian's trademark smirk wide.

"Is he rapping to…" Rachel whispered loudly to Blaine, who seemed just as appalled as she was next to her.

Rachel was bright red as he continued to sing along to the song, not even needing the word running across the television screens as he jumped off the stage, someone in the audience cheering and several guys also rapping along to the old Chingy song, only encouraging Sebastian as he moved closer to them.

"He's singing to you," Rachel muttered, bright pink as she tried to hide behind Blaine while people started to stare at them, blatantly checking out both of their asses and while Rachel loved being the center of attention, there was something about her boyfriend rapping _'bet you had to lay back on the bed just to zip 'em up' _that made her want to disappear into the floor.

"Please," Blaine argued, rolling his eyes even as a flush crawled over his own features, his fingers playing with the collar of his shirt as he attempted to act calm and collected, "we all know you have the best ass of all of us."

She wanted to argue the sentiment when Sebastian found them, grabbing Rachel's hand and spinning her quickly, causing her to smile before slapping her ass playfully, moving on to do the same to Blaine, Rachel snorting quietly as Sebastian slipped his hands into the back pocket of her jeans, squeezing her ass lightly as he finished the song. Blaine raised his eyebrow pointedly, leaning forward to whisper that he had told her the song was clearly for her once Sebastian passed the microphone onto the next person, until Sebastian rolled his eyes and wrapped his free arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer to him.

"It was for both of you," Sebastian promised, practically leering at them before disappearing to get another drink, leaving both Rachel and Blaine bright red in the middle of a crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Working on a Broadway stage meant that Rachel often came home far too late for either of her boyfriends to be awake and waiting for her. More often than not she found them curled up in the bed the three of them shared, and while Rachel prefered being in the middle of them both - it made her feel safer, more secure, more _loved_ - she couldn't bear to tear them apart when Blaine's face was nuzzled into the crook of Sebastian's neck and Sebastian's arms were wrapped around Blaine's midsection.

So instead, she would crawl into bed and wrap her own arms around Blaine, tucking her face into his shoulder blade and listen to the sounds of the city below them mixing with their even breaths as it lulled her into her own state of unconsciousness.

The problem was, she had always been a light sleeper - too much movement or any talking and she was alert and awake, sitting up and wondering what time it was and if she should bother sleeping anymore. Neither Blaine nor Sebastian snored, thankfully, and most nights she was able to make it through without awakening.

But Blaine kept stirring next to her, seemingly stuck between trying to wrap around her or Sebastian, his skin warm underneath the palm of her hand where it rested on his abdomen and she could feel Sebastian become more alert on the other side as Blaine made a small noise,almost like a whimper, their eyes connecting in the dark as they both leaned up on their elbows, though it was Sebastian who acted first as soon as Blaine let out an audible cry.

Nightmares were usually her forte, and she'd often found herself wrapped up between the two of them with her arms around ones neck while the other held her in their lap, a small way for her to have both at the same time to comfort her, but she could tell immediately that this was what Blaine was going through. The light sweat that dampened his curls, the way his body seemed to cling onto Sebastian as he ran fingers lightly over Blaine's forehead, the panic that covered hazel eyes when they snapped open at Sebastian's soothing tone.

She never got tired of watching how Sebastian's guard would fall for one of them, how the snark would disappear and the smirk would be replaced with a soft frown, eyes comforting and warm as they tried to reach into theirs. For a second, she didn't do anything more than watch as Sebastian's hands traveled up and down Blaine's arms, listening as he asked if Blaine was okay, what was wrong, Blaine closing in against whatever was bothering him as he hid his face in Sebastian's shoulder.

"Talk to us," Rachel finally said quietly, pressing her chest to his back as she smattered small kisses along his neck to try and bring him back to her as well, Sebastian humming in agreement as he shot Rachel a small smile. "Tell us what happened."

"I don't want to," Blaine argued with minimal conviction, though he turned to at least face Rachel while he spoke. "I'd rather...I don't want to think about it anymore."

"I bet we can find a way to take your mind off things," Sebastian grinned, an all too familiar glint in his eyes that Rachel scoffed at before noticing the slight pink in Blaine's cheeks that usually indicated that he wanted whatever it was Sebastian was initiating. "Come on, Rach, don't you want to help make Blaine feel better?"

Her tongue immediately ran across her bottom lip as Sebastian dug his fingers into the inside of her thigh, nails scraping the sensitive skin while his other dipped underneath the band of Blaine's pajama pants, his eyes closing momentarily while Rachel watched the action. "I'm sure sleep is probably-"

"He needs you, Rach," Sebastian murmured, and she had no idea when he had gotten close enough to whisper the words in her ear, but Blaine's nod in agreement was enough to get her to concede, her own smile widening before she dragged Blaine's face to her own, kissing him with an innocence they'd lost to one another too long ago.

She could hear Sebastian's low chuckle as she slipped her tongue inside Blaine's mouth, his hands wrapping in her hair as he greedily pulled her closer, and she was glad that he at least seemed distracted enough from whatever dark thoughts had awakened him in the first place. Sebastian pulled her back enough to claim his own spot on Blaine's skin, teeth dragging over the length of Blaine's throat before sinking into the base of his neck, sucking hard enough to mark him. And they were far from teenagers in heat, but the flash of black rose in Blaine's normally bright eyes and Rachel knew he was well on his way to being lost in the two of them caring for him in the way they knew best.

Blaine leaned back slightly as Rachel's fingers hooked in the waist of his pants, pulling them down quickly and she knew him well enough by now to know he wore nothing else to bed, nothing to slow Sebastian down as his hand wrapped around the base of Blaine's cock, a soft groan of appreciation falling from between their boyfriends lips.

"Rachel-" he gasped, and she knew immediately what he wanted, how much they both loved the fact that her gag reflex was non-existent, how they could disappear down her throat with seemingly no end. She giggled quietly as Sebastian worked his hand up and down a few times, settling herself between Blaine's thighs before taking the tip of his cock between her lips, slowly following the path Sebastian made with his hand.

They worked in tandem for a few minutes, his hand and her mouth, her eyes blown dark with lust as she watched their tongues slide between each others mouths as they kissed greedily. She hummed in appreciation before Blaine's hips snapped forward, burrowing himself balls deep in her mouth and causing her to choke slightly on the intrustion.

"Fuck," Sebastian murmured, his mouth meeting hers as his tongue gathered the precum that was coating the inside of her own mouth, Blaine whining in frustration between them. "I got you, killer," Sebastian promised and Rachel bit down on her lip as Sebastian ran his tongue up the underside of Blaine's shaft before almost swallowing him whole, relaxing his throat until his nose was touching skin.

Rachel pressed open mouthed kisses to Blaine's thigh, his legs opening wider while one hand wrapped in her hair and the other wrapped in Sebastian's, pulling her toward where Sebastian was contently bobbing his head up and down until her tongue darted out to catch whatever Sebastian couldn't quite take in.

"Seb-" Blaine whimpered, Rachel taking over for him as she once more slid Blaine down her throat, Sebastian's tongue gliding down the shaft until he could wrap his mouth around Blaine's balls, sucking on them before rolling them between his fingers, kissing Rachel's neck lightly.

"Make him cum, pretty girl," Sebastian murmured against the curve of her throat, a finger slipping lower to tease Blaine's ass and Blaine's hips shot forward again, his words a rush of incohearancy as he told her he was close, so close, and Rachel moaned quietly in response, her thighs pressed tightly together as Blaine finally erupted down her throat, cum leaking out of the corners of her mouth as she tried to swallow all he had. Sebastian's tongue immediately caught what she couldn't, cleaning both of them as Blaine collapsed backwards on the bed, panting and dazed as he ran fingers lightly through her hair, pulling them both up as he came down from his high.

"So good," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead before repeating the action with Sebastian. "You two are so good to me."

Sebastian chuckled in response, telling Blaine to get some sleep while Rachel settled back down, the taste of cum still permeating her throat when she swallowed, her arms winding around Sebastian's waist.

"I love you," she said quietly, pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder before resting her head on his chest, her smile sent in Sebastian's direction so he rememered the words were meant for him too.

Sebastian just smirked back, his leg thrown absentmindedly around Blaine's as he lay close on the other side, and she knew it wouldn't be long until they all fell asleep once more.


End file.
